The Unforeseen Path
by MikeysGirl369
Summary: Mike and Bella are on their way to their happily ever after. But could an unexpected event change it all? AH Rated M for adult themes.


**This is my first attempt at fanfic! Very very scary!!!**

**I wanted to do something different with my story so some how I came up with this. I love Mikey and I hate how Mikey is always the bad guy!**

**I want to say thank you to my two favorites! You know who you are! You helped me and pushed me soo hard to make this happen! I'm soo lucky to have you two! Love you with ALLL of my heart!!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!**

**PS. I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters! I'm not gunna lie, I wish I did. But thankfully Stephanie has done a great job with them to inspire us all!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Mike's POV:**

"Get a hold of yourself! You can do this!"

"Bella moved here over a year ago now and you knew from the second you met her that you loved her. You've been happy together from the beginning."

"When you saw the blood rush to her cheeks after she tripped over the air in front of her, you knew it was love. When she smiled after you picked up her books and led her to class, you knew. This is how it was always going to play out. It's love!"

What the fuck am I doing?! I'm talking to myself! This chick has got me going…

Is that my cell phone ringing? I wonder why "Maneater" is ringing from it, who in the world could it be?

Bella? Since when is she a 'maneater', I think I missed something.

Fucking Edward. Note to self: Set "I'll Make Love to You" as the ringtone on Edward's cell phone for when his sister Jessica calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey baaabbbyy!" Bella replied.

"You seem rather chipper today. I take it you had a good lunch" I laughed under my breath knowing that she would have absolutely no idea what I was talking about.

"What are you talking about?! I just had an apple, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bella always had a way of making me feel real stupid but I still couldn't help but love her.

"Nevermind, what's up?"

"I was just calling to remind you that you and Edward are picking up Angela and me at my house around 7 tonight."

_Shit!_

"What hun?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure. We'll be there around 7."

Shit. Fuck. Cocksucker. Mother fucking twat!

"See you then, love you!"

"Love you more babe." If only she knew.

I paced around the room thinking of what an idiot I am. But this is ok, it's okay! Maybe I should call Edward. I thought about that for a second. Nah, he's probably sitting in his room jacking off to porn or playing with that blow up doll he bought last week.

I don't even remember what we were supposed to be doing tonight. Think Mike, THINK!!

Then it was like slow motion when my cat Felix, short for Felix the feline, knocked over the flowers I bought Bella. They were her favorite flowers, which I like to call, "English Blueball Lilies." When I jumped to catch them a flyer fell down obstructing my vision.

All I heard was a shattering of glass. Funny how one sound could ruin an ego.

Note to self: Get new vase.

I took the flyer off of my face and cursed it for preventing me from catching my baby's flowers.

369 Gorillas?! Oh yes! We are taking them to the show tonight! I totally forgot!

This was Bella's favorite band and I got her back stage passes. And what kind of boyfriend and best friend would I be if I couldn't get Edward and his girlfriend, and conveniently Bella's best friend, Angela in too?

I'll do whatever I can to make baby cakes happy!

I got changed into Bella's favorite outfit: the black button up that she got me for my birthday and the khakis that she picked out on one of her shopping sprees.

I looked at my phone and realized that it was quarter after 6. I wonder if Edward even remembered about tonight, maybe I should call him.

"Sup?" Sometimes I wondered how anyone could like him when he talked like that. Mr. I'm too cool to even complete a real sentence.

"Edward, are you on your way over? We have to pick up the girls in like 45 minutes. Do you think you will be here in time?"

"Fuck, I knew I was forgetting something."

"Don't worry; I kind of forgot too, my thoughts have been elsewhere."

"Well. I guess I can be there in a bit, I was just…." Long pause. "Watching tv?" Why did that sound like a question?

Porn.

"Ok, well, make sure you're over here in time."

"Oh the girls can fucking wait a damn minute. I'm sure their hair and make up won't get too messed up if they wait fucking 15 extra minutes."

"Well, Edward, I'd rather not keep them waiting. Bella gets anxious when we run late, so please hurry your ass up!"

Silence. Click. Wow. No comment.

I figured since I was ready I would search the house for a new vase. I could pay mom back later if I needed to, but I really didn't think she would mind.

When I was searching I remembered a vase that Bella liked. It was crystal with a pink etching down the side that reminded her of her sister Vicky. But being reminded of Vicky, also reminded Bella of her sister's death. Was this the night to drum up painful memories? Did I really want to do that tonight? Well, I'd just have to help her with the bad memories and hopefully she'll see it as a loving gesture rather than a bad memory.

I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if I gave that one to her. I'm pretty sure it was my great great great great great grandma's though. But hey, it's for the girl I love, could they hate me for doing it?

So, new vase for Bella, check!

Now I guess I'll wait for jackass to grace me with his presence. As I looked in the mirror and got my things together the doorbell rang. I grabbed everything and headed towards the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad. Love you." I figured it couldn't hurt since I was giving away my great great great great great grandma's vase.

"Hey dickfuck. Did I make it here early enough for you?" He was always so charming.

"Yes, thank you. Now let's get going so we can make it early enough for the girls."

I closed the door and headed towards my dad's car. I figured tonight I would take my dads Caddy rather than my "my parents would rather spend all of their money on their own cars so I can't even get one that runs" car. Aka my piece of shit Ford Tempo.

"Do you ever get your head out of Bella's ass?" Edward has a way of asking questions that makes you question things too. Like, why am I friends with him again? He really wasn't like this until Bella came to town over a year ago. Maybe he's jealous of the time I spend with Bella rather than him. But he has Angela. And we all try to spend time together when we can. I just don't get him anymore.

We headed out to pick up the girls. It was a rather quiet car ride. I wondered how tonight was going to pan out and I wondered what Edward was thinking. He usually wasn't the quiet type with me. I mean he isn't the most popular guy in school, but how could he be when he was too busy cussing people out? Not that I think I'm God's gift to earth, but he sure is lucky he has me to watch out for him. I'm pretty sure he'd be sitting in a corner all alone cussing at himself if I didn't defend him once and a while.

"Wow that Edward sure has a stick up his ass" They all say. I try and explain to them that he isn't all that bad. He just has to find himself.

But it's kind of hard for him to find himself when his brother is the quarterback of the football team, his best friend is the captain for the basketball team, and his sister is trying out for sainthood. He's just kind of thrown in there. How does he compete?

He sure can cuss a mother fucker out though. But I don't think that deserves an award or anything. Maybe just 10 minutes of glory.

We finally arrived at Bella's house and boy did she look beautiful. She came to my car glowing! I lost use of my legs for a second. I have to get a hold of myself.

I walked around the car to greet her. "Good evening beautiful." I kissed her hand and she blushed. Oh, I loved when she blushed. Then I handed her the flowers. She looked at them and smiled. Then she saw the vase. I couldn't tell if she was crying because she was happy or sad.

Then she gave me a kiss that made my heart stop and my dick hard. Hence the name "English Blueball lilies." Give me a break, I'm a guy, ok?

Definitely happy though!

Edward had already moved to the back seat as we got to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door for Bella and half noticed the he seemed uncomfortable as he watched slide into her seat. Angela was standing outside of the car waiting for Edward but I knew better. So I opened the door for her too. She deserves to be treated better, so I can help with that.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "She knows how to fucking open the door Mike, she's not a _total_ moron."

Angela opened her quiet mouth, "Thanks Mike. That was reallyNICE of you! Don't listen to Edward, he wouldn't know what the hell being a gentleman was if he got smacked silly with the gentleman stick. I've just accepted that."

Bella showed her beautiful teeth with a breathtaking smile. I wonder what she's thinking right about now. Whatever it is, I hope it's making her happy!

We drove to the show in silence really, other than the small moments where Bella and Angela would talk. I had so much on my mind. I couldn't really think about what to talk about. I think Bella knew that I was a little distracted. So she just grabbed my hand and held it as she continued to talk about all of the gossip at school with Angela.

When we got to the club, most of our friends were already there. They were mainly there to support Jasper, who was the lead singer of 369 Gorillas.

Alice was the first to greet us at the show. Alice is one of Bella's best friends. She is also Jaspers sister. Well, _step_ sister, they were weird about that. Apparently being "real" siblings would just be wrong! It was like they were the proud presidents of the "step siblings or bust club." We always joke that there is some Brady Bunch shit going on between them.

We soon saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting at a table waving at us. I should have known we'd see them too since Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were nearly inseparable. As Alice would say, they were "BF4L's."

Everyone knows that Rose is totally ga-ga for Emmett. I think that some love connection would affect their "BF4L-ness." Emmett however, was blind to her affection, or so he made it seem. I always ask Edward what he thinks about it. He says that Emmett doesn't say anything about her other than that they're best friends.

I don't see why Emmett wouldn't want to go for Rose. I mean, Rose is attractive. Not beautiful like my Bella though, but no one ever could be. Rose was more like a sexual being. She was one of the hot prostitutes that you'd actually want to pay rather than have an obligation to pay. Well, that's what Edward says at least. If he could he would hook up with Rose. I think he realizes that it might cause some problems at home. Emmett DOES know where Edward sleeps.

Why couldn't Edward just be happy with Angela anyway? Ungrateful prick. It's sad to watch Angela try and take care of him or show some affection and Edward just sits there as if a freaking dog was trying to lick his face or something.

Edward went to talk to Jasper. Jasper and Edward were kind of like, partners in crime, I guess you could say. They weren't best friends like Edward and I have always been, but they always seem to be finding trouble together.

Like a couple months ago when Edward, Bella, and I went out to Olive Garden to eat. We were having a nice dinner when Edward got a message on his phone. He looked around and next thing we knew Jasper was running around naked in the Olive Garden. Edward then ran out with Jasper leaving us there to deal with the consequences. Needless to say, we aren't allowed back into the Olive Garden there. Now we have to drive over an hour to get to Bella's favorite restaurant. But it's worth it.

The band started playing so we took our seats in the little booth. Bella sat next to me and I put my arm around her to hold her close. I whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then I kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled like I had just given her a million dollars. "I love hearing you say that. And I love you!" Oh if only she knew that I was the one that should be happy that she loved me. How did I get so damn lucky?

Angela and Bella were supposed to be whispering to each other but it was so loud that it seemed like yelling.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM WITH ME? I REALLY HAVE TO GO!" Angela said, hoping that no one would hear her.

"SURE!" Bella wasn't going to say no. I mean I never understood why girls had to go to the bathroom together but Bella couldn't say no to her friend.

She kissed me on the cheek and smiled as she walked away.

While they were gone it gave Edward and I some together time.

"SO WHAT'S YOUR DEAL LATELY MAN?" I asked Edward, hoping that he would know what I'm talking about.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT," Well, there goes that hope. Lets trying this again.

"YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A PRICK LATELY. IS EVERYTHING OK?" Let's see if this works.

"YEAH I'M OK. JUST THINKING ABOUT BREAKING UP WITH ANGELA. SHE KIND OF GETS ON MY NERVES." Oh this made me angry! How in the world could he think that she was annoying?! She tries so hard to make him happy! But HE should be the one trying. I mean Edward is my best friend and all but this shit was ridiculous.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" At this point I don't know if I was yelling to talk over the music or just yelling because he was an ass and I wanted to get my point across!

He just kind of stared off into space. I was pissed that he wasn't going to answer me. Then I realized that the girls were coming back from the bathroom.

Bella and Angela sat back down in their seats totally ignorant to the pathetic conversation that Edward and I just had. Poor Angela. Bella and I would find a way to make it better for her.

We all sat there and bobbed our heads to the band. Bella and I decided to go to the front of the stage and show our support for 369 Gorillas. I watched Bella "jam" and I just lost all control of thought.

Her hair was bouncing and her hips were shaking. She had her eyes closed, and she looked like she was in deep thought. I couldn't help but just stare at her. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I wanted to know if she was thinking about me. Was she thinking about us?

Then she opened her dazzling brown eyes and gazed into mine. The look that I saw there just took control of my body.

It was like everything was happening so fast but broken down into sections at the same time.

Twinkle in her eye.

Smile on her face.

I was weak in the knees.

Excited nausea in my stomach.

Worried look on her face.

The next thing I knew I was down on one knee, fumbling with a ring in my pocket, and asking, "Isabella Swan, I love you and I know that nothing will EVER change that. Will you please marry me and make me the luckiest, happiest, most blessed man on the face of this earth?!"

* * *

***bites nails* How was it?! I hope you loved it!! There will be more soon!**

**Hand over some reviews! They make me weak in the** **knees!**

**xoxo**


End file.
